


Daddy's Little Girl, Defined

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://beckaandzac.livejournal.com/profile">beckaandzac</a>'s prompt of <i>Tonks (gen or paired): rollerskates, sunshine</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl, Defined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckaandzac (becka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/gifts).



> Written on 1 June 2008 in response to [beckaandzac](http://beckaandzac.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Tonks (gen or paired): rollerskates, sunshine_.

The roller skates were well-loved and covered with dust; they'd once belonged to her father. Tonks sneezed as she blew the thick ashy film off them. Before she'd been able to fly a broomstick, she'd skated. The feeling of the wind in her face, the rush of speed, the sheer joy she'd taken in controlling her movement—these sensations weren't as powerful as the memory of her father's proud expression as he'd watched her learn each new trick.

She wished that her _mother_ were as pleased with her, but then, she'd never wanted her daughter to be an Auror; Tonks knew that Andromeda's pride in her achievement was feigned. Sighing, she shoved one clumsy foot half-way into one tiny skate, shrugged, and then took herself outside.

To look into the face of the little girl with the purple pigtails turning figure-eights in the sunshine, determination was all anyone would have seen.


End file.
